Policy
Spam and Vandalism Policies #Keep discussions on articles related to those articles. Discussions that are irrelevant to the subject of their respective articles will be treated as spam and may be removed without warning; editors can request such spam be removed by an administrator if it hasn't already been addressed. #Vandalism of any variety will not be tolerated. Any user found to be vandalising will be permanently banned on the first offense. #Excessive use of pictures or formatting in articles in ways which make the article's formatting visually conflict with the established themes and standards of the wiki may be viewed as spam and treated as such. #Re-creation of articles which have been deleted either due to lack of content development or due to content inappropriate for the wiki will be considered spamming unless steps are taken immediately to make that article appropriate. Content Rating Policies This is a community of adults. NSFW content of most variety is allowed but logical discretion is required. #''Ridiculous'' content such as blatantly pornographic images, literary depictions of rape, or realistic depictions of gore are not acceptable. #Any articles containing NSFW content must be included in the NSFW category. On-Wiki Conflict Policies #Discussions which appear to be becoming tense, hostile, or otherwise excessively negative may be removed from the wiki and/or asked to continue elsewhere. Editors managing articles or blogs may request that such negative discussions be removed from the comment sections of those pages if they have not already been removed. #Editors who repeatedly behave in tense, hostile, confrontational, contemptuous, or otherwise excessively negative ways on a regular basis will be warned that their behavior is considered destructive to the wiki. This may include passive aggression and blatant disregard for administrative requests on matters of wiki management. Repeat offenses which occur beyond issued warnings will be treated accordingly. #In wikia conflicts, administrators are responsible for final decisions. Further polite and mature discussion of such decisions is welcome while new ideas or questions are being introduced. However, hostile or confrontational behavior for any reason will be treated as destructive to the wiki and may be reacted to accordingly regardless of the subject matter. #Remember, there's a real person with real emotions and logic behind the screen name. #Articles or blog posts made to defame other groups/people will be treated as either spam or hostile behavior and will be edited or removed accordingly. This is especially so in the case of direct offenses or attacks against individuals or groups. #Attempts to circumvent restrictions against accounts by means of creation of new accounts, use of proxies, or any similar workarounds will be treated with increased restrictions and bans against the relevant accounts or IP's. Non-Wiki Conflict Policies You can find the rules for the Discord server in said Discord server. Category Creation/Use Policies #A category should be useful; categories are meant to serve as directories to similar kinds of articles which other wiki users are likely to want to look up. So, while we may have a few characters who like rugs, the odds that someone is going to want to see all the articles about characters who are in "Fans of Rugs" is miniscule compared to people who will want to find characters who are in "Knights" category. #A category should be broad; there's no point in having a category that only applies to one single page, since the goal of a category is to find pages that are alike. Instead, stick to terms which are widely encompassing and are guaranteed to apply to lots of pages, like "Nobles," which applies to all noble-folk, rather than "Countess," which applies specifically to women under the title "Count." #Avoid plain adjectives such as "wise" or "happy" which are best left to the descriptions in the articles (try "wisemen" instead), or redundancies like "bowman" when "Archers" would suffice. #Where applicable, new categories should be plural. #No personal categories, such as "Joe's Characters," are permitted. However, when relevant, links to related user profiles may be placed in articles. Media Policies #While The Wyrd World is its own intellectual property, we are a community of writers rather than artists. To 'compensate' for that, one is allowed to upload what they wish unless an artist has made it clear they do not want their work to be used anywhere else. This said, any media that is directly hosted on the wiki (.ogg files and images) must be sourced in the file's page description. Even if you yourself made it, you must say so. Any files found to not be sourced will be deleted and any files found to be plagiarized will result in the uploader being banned. #Should the creator of hosted content contact you or the administration to remove their content, you will be required to comply or the administration will comply. Article Creation/Development Policies #Articles which can only be populated with content by one or few editors (henceforth referred to as "personal articles"), such as character articles, are not to be created until the editor has intent to produce content; "reserving" articles to be filled at a later date is not permitted and will be treated as spam. #Personal articles that are left undeveloped for extended periods of time after creation may be deleted without warning. Articles are given a grace period of one month for blank articles and three months for partially started ones. #Many articles do not have ownership. While editors are expected to respect the integrity and validity of an article, no restrictions on constructive or otherwise positive development of any article will be enforced by the administration regardless of the article's subject matter or the original creator of the article. However, while not enforced, many consider it courteous for an editor to ensure they have the content creator's blessing before undergoing any substantive additions. #Articles that do have ownership are Literature pages. The ownership of everything under that banner defaults to a page's creator. Owners are at liberty to rollback any edits made by someone else and may discuss with an Administrator if anyone is not respecting their work. ##In the case of collaborative literature, ownership is granted to all of the authors of said collaborative literature. #Characters also have ownership. Ownership defaults to the creator of said character. Ownership of a character may be transferred via a comment on the character's page. #Characters can only be written for by the owner of said characters or by those whom have been granted permission by the owner. Whatever Else, Dude This wikia is still young and developing. New policies on various subjects will be produced as they are encountered; this is by no means their final incarnation. Any new policies will first be approved by all administrators prior to officially being added, or approved by all administrators who can be reached within seven days. Category:Policy